


В розовую полосочку

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапно написано по заявке: "Стив/Баки, мпрег. Беременный Баки и ухаживающий за ним Стив. Стив делает массаж Баки, подкладывает ему подушки под спинку, бегает за диковинными фруктами в ночи, готовит ванну с пеной. Отбельный плюс автору, если Стив в этой ванне и трахнет беременного Баки". Фактически в тексте нет секса и нет рейтинга. Вышел скорее херт-комфорт, чем что-либо ещё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В розовую полосочку

Когда они находят Баки, тот уже сильно беременный. Это очевидно даже для Стива, который вообще-то обладает старомодной, но вполне обоснованной воспитанием слепотой к “интересным положениям”. И когда Тони присвистывает, Стиву хочется ему вмазать. Потому что “интересное положение” - это проблема. Наряду со всякими другими проблемами, разумеется: Баки грязный, тощий - и этот небольшой ещё в общем живот непристойно выпирает; нестриженый и нечесаный (как потом выясняется - ещё и с насекомыми в волосах). Как он выживал последние четыре месяца?  
Ещё проблема: Баки скалится, словно дикое животное, и прикрывает руками живот, и его приходится загонять в угол, чтобы поймать и как дикому же животному вколоть транквилизатор. Что не очень-то честно, думает Стив. Но он искал Баки с тех пор, как вышел из больницы. Он попросту не мог ему - в таком состоянии - позволить уйти. Вот накормит, отмоет и… И?  
Стив не знает.

***  
Баки, конечно, ничего и никого не помнит. Он сидит в своей комнате-камере тихо. Презирая кровать, спит на полу, поджав колени к груди в углу, под имитацией окна. Стив не может жаловаться: комната Баки досталась куда получше той, чем самому Стиву выделил Щ.И.Т. Имитация вполне себе имитирует - за окном прекрасный солнечный день и, кажется, даже поют птицы. Матрас мягкий, обои в розовую полосочку (психологи считают, что это успокаивает), есть даже прикроватный коврик, пушистый, как овечка из детской книжки. И ничего колюще-режущего.   
\- Проинспектировал? Доволен? - спрашивает Стива Тони.  
\- Ага, - рассеянно отвечает.   
Баки опасен - так считают все вокруг. Этой своей металлической рукой он способен убить кого угодно, и не следует скидывать со счетов супер-сыворотку, которую Баки тоже кололи.  
Стив входит к Баки без страха. Тот сильнее жмётся по углам и, кажется, обижен: с утра его пытались избавить от насекомых в волосах. Не дался.  
“Если накачивать его постоянно наркотой, чем тогда мы лучше Гидры?” - поэтому Стив запретил делать с Баки что-то, чего тому делать не хочется (Стив сам понимает, что через пару дней всё же, вероятнее всего, придётся).  
\- Баки, - ласково говорит Стив. - Нужно вымыться. И переодеться. В шкафу полно всякой одежды. Баки?  
\- Кто такой Баки, чёрт возьми? - бормочет тот вполне разборчиво, и это первые слова, которые Стив от него слышит с момента поимки.  
\- ...И поесть. Как ты смотришь насчёт поесть? Сейчас будешь?  
О, вот “поесть” - это Баки интересно. На “поесть” он заметно оживляется, но угла не покидает. Стив осторожно подталкивает к нему пакет со стандартным набором - какие-то сандвичи и бутылка воды.  
Баки ест так, что Стиву больно смотреть.

***  
После еды Баки проникается к Стиву некоторым доверием. Даже позволяет сесть неподалеку и болтать всякую чушь.  
От Баки пахнет (откровенно говоря - несёт) помойкой. Запах закономерен, но неприятно поражает.  
\- Баки, - пробует Стив ещё раз, - тут отличная ванна. Я проверял. И сколько угодно горячей воды. И пена. Шампуни сейчас хорошие, куда лучше того мыла, которым мы с тобой мылись. Оно, если честно, пахло дерьмом. И мылилось дерьмово.  
Но на ванну Баки покуда не согласен.

***  
\- Иди, - говорят, - спать, Стив. Ну?  
Стив смотрит - это Наташа.  
\- Я его так долго искал, - беспомощно отвечает Стив. - А теперь думаю глупость совершенную.  
Наташа - такой человек. Она, конечно, делал (и делает) ужасные вещи, но ей легко признаваться в таком вот постыдном. Она просто выжидательно молчит. Знает, что Стив пострадает ещё с минуту и скажет.  
\- Я всё думаю. Брюс говорит, примерно пятый месяц беременности. Получается, он был беременный уже тогда. Ну…  
\- На геликарриере.   
\- Ага.  
\- Тебя мучит вопрос отцовства? - о, она, конечно, не склонна ходить вокруг да около. Не миндальничает (Тони как-то любезно сообщил, что так уже давно никто не выражается).   
\- И это тоже. То есть, если бы там было что-то серьезное и всё такое… Я просто думаю… он же, ну, не соображает ничего. То есть, ну… Это же просто изнасилование! - выпаливает Стив и сжимает кулаки. - Как ребёнка затащить в постель!  
Стив думает, что если бы узнал, кто это мерзавец,придушил бы голыми руками.  
Наташа кивает.  
\- Всё так. Но знаешь, у меня есть подозрение, что это не худшее, что случалось с ним в жизни.  
И этим совершенно не утешает. Даже наоборот.

***  
Баки осторожно обследует мир. Он заглядывает под коврик, передвигает кровать. Щупает стены. Окно его явно интригует, однако и настораживает тоже - и он аккуратно ковыряет его угол металлическими пальцами. Но нет, оно ударопрочное. Заглядывает в ванную комнату и пьёт воду из-под крана. Нюхает полотенца.  
К приходу Стива возвращается в свой угол и там сидит. А Стив приносит ужин, теперь на подносе, в пластиковых мисочках и с пластиковыми столовыми приборами. Все считают, что нужно уточнить, помнит ли Баки, как пользоваться столовыми приборами (“Не для убийства, разумеется”, - зловеще добавляет Наташа). Стива злит, что им всем любопытно, а ему, Стиву, совсем не любопытно. Он вообще в глубине души загибается от страха.   
Но Баки аккуратно берет вилку и нож. И очень аккуратно ест. Медленно, хотя Стив видит, что тот жутко голоден. Аккуратно, будто бы ему вбили, что есть нужно именно так. Металлическая рука ловко орудует тупым пластиковым ножичком.

***  
Стиву снится дурацкий сон, в котором он старый китаец и торгует сверчками в маленьких плетёных клеточках. Сверчки металлически клацают, звук очень знаком, но только проснувшись, Стив его вспоминает: так клацала рука Баки во время драки.

***  
Тони не издевается над Стивом. Он абсолютно серьёзен и даже по-своему бережен.  
\- Понимаешь, кэп, тут такой разрез. От общественности мы, конечно, можем его прятать годами. А вот Фьюри не дурак, хотя какой-то запас времени у нас есть. Это раз. Два - его беременность. Ну, знаешь, делать что-то на таком сроке уже поздновато, хотя спецы говорят, что, в принципе, возможно. У меня, если что, всегда лучшее оборудование, тут не беспокойся.  
\- Делать что? - тупо переспрашивает Стив.  
\- Аборт.  
В этой Башне никто Стива не щадит.  
\- Нет.  
\- Думаешь, ему нужен ребёнок? И потом, мы не знаем, кто там вообще родится. Да и… прочие проблемы.  
\- Нет.  
Тони сердито поджимает губы и, как кажется Стиву, хочет сказать что-то вроде “да он даже не твой”. Потом Стив начинает думать, что, может, Тони прав? Что у Баки и так куча проблем? Ему нужно проделать огромную работу - возвратиться в себя. А тут этот ребёнок. Может, милосерднее было бы…  
Но потом вспоминает, как пойманный Баки прикрывал руками живот. Хотя, наверно, это в нём инстинкт.

***  
Перелом происходит, как Стиву кажется.  
Происходит вот как: Стив приносит Баки апельсины. Три больших оранжевых апельсина, идеальных, какие в их с Баки детстве выставляли в витрине продуктового на углу. О которых Стив мечтал. Так вот, новость: сейчас такие продаются в супермаркете по доллару за штуку (плюс федеральные налоги и налоги штата).   
\- Их нужно чистить, - говорит. И показывает.   
Мякоть отделяется от корки легко, брызжет соком.  
\- Ну, дальше сам. Хорошо?  
И уходит в ванную, в которой, ага, ванна, и куча шампуней в придачу, будто те, кто их сюда натащил, надеялись, что уж хоть одним-то Баки соблазнится. Стив наугад берёт флакон, на котором написано, что в нём - пена для ванн с изысканным ароматом турецкой дыни. Набирает воду и льёт эту пену. Воздух становится влажным, густым и приторно-сладким.  
Через какое-то время приходит Баки и застывает на пороге.  
\- Вода, - объясняет Стив. - Горячая вода, пена. И того, и другого - сколько хочешь. Хоть весь день валяйся в ванне. Так будешь?   
Сует в воду руку. Собирает пригоршню пены. Показывает - пена безопасна и приятна.   
Баки долго смотрит, а Стив ждёт и думает, что ничего не вышло.   
Потом Баки тихо вздыхает, решительно шагает и прямо в пижаме опускается в воду.  
\- Эээ, - глубокомысленно замечает Стив.  
Ну, с этим уже можно работать. 

***  
Если Стиву снятся пусть и странные, но спокойные, усталые сны, то Баки на третью ночь видит кошмар, от которого кричит и плачет.   
\- Ничего, - шепчет Стив. - Поболит и заживёт. Ты ведь сам мне так говорил, Бак?  
После кошмара Баки делается осмысленнее.  
Он вытаскивает из шкафа одеяло и кутается в него в своем углу. Походит на сову.   
\- Я принёс тебе гамбургеров с горчицей, овсянки, клэм-чаудер и апельсины. Гамбургеры - потому что ты их любил, овсянка от Брюса, который считает, что ты должен питаться здоровой пищей, клэм-чаудер велел приготовить Тони, потому что это Тони, ты всё поймёшь, когда с ним познакомишься. Ну, а апельсины тебе вчера, кажется, понравились.  
Баки поплотнее заворачивается в одеяло и внезапно, глухим угрюмым голосом, сообщает:  
\- Я их до войны ел только однажды. А они вкусные.  
\- Я помню. На рождество двадцать восьмого. Мы вместе ели. Незадолго до Депрессии. Потом уже не до апельсинов было.  
Больше Баки в тот день ничего не говорит, зато в какой-то момент сбрасывает одеяло и идёт в ванную. Взгляд его решителен и требователен. На этот раз Баки проявляет максимум доверия и не дерётся, когда Стив мылит ему голову довольно едкой дрянью, которая должна наконец решить проблему насекомых.

***  
\- Если бы ты очнулась и обнаружила у себя живот. Или ребёнка. Как бы ты отреагировала?  
\- Это ты гипотетически? - поднимает бровь Наташа. - Потому что, сам знаешь, я точно никогда не обнаружу, это тебе к Клинту.  
\- Гипотетически.  
\- Ну, я бы очень удивилась.  
Потом ещё раз дергает бровью.  
\- На самом деле я понимаю, о чём ты. Но, полагаю, было бы лучше, если бы я обнаружила живот или ребёнка, чтобы потом уже думать, что с ними делать. Чем если бы не обнаружила и даже никогда не узнала бы, что они у меня были. Так?  
\- Спасибо.

***  
Стив просит наконец сменить вид из “окна”, потому что безмятежная лужайка и идиллические деревца его лично уже достали. Тогда расцветает дивный тропический сад. Обои в розовую полосочку, к несчастью, сменить гораздо сложнее.   
Баки слушает записи бейсбольных матчей начала сороковых и иногда вздрагивает от рёва трибун, но всё равно не позволяет выключить. Что-то к нему возвращается. Что-то, наверно, безвозвратно потерялось, но, чего уж там, и Стив многое забывает. Память - такая штука.  
\- Я смотрел кино, - однажды говорит Баки. - С кривляющимся мужчиной. Немым.  
\- Чарли Чаплин, - кивает Стив. - Мы вместе смотрели. У него был один фильм со звуком, его мы тоже видели.  
Или:   
\- Музыка была ужасно громкая, но весело. И у всех девушек красные губы.  
\- Да. Так и было.  
Страсть Баки к апельсинам приобрела слегка маниакальные черты. Брюс говорит, что беременным вообще-то нельзя столько апельсинов. Но беременным вообще много чего нельзя. А с Баки это происходило. И если он хочет среди ночи съесть апельсин или два - пусть. Стиву несложно принести ещё.  
\- Ненавижу штопать носки. А они всегда рвутся.  
\- Ага. Ты никогда это дело не любил и при любой возможности сгружал на меня. Но теперь носки никто не штопает, просто покупают новые. Сейчас они дешёвые.

***  
И вот Баки сидит на кровати с потрясенным, почти испуганным лицом и прижимает обе руки к животу.   
\- Что такое, Бак? Тебе нехорошо?  
Тот молчит, тогда Стив трогает живот тоже и успевает ощутить один и второй толчок. Будто маленькая ножка бьётся в его ладонь.  
\- О. Теперь он совсем настоящий, да? Твой ребёнок.  
Стиву становится хорошо, очень хорошо. Он хочет сделать что-нибудь, чтобы это хорошее выразить. Аккуратно, медленно он прижимает Баки к себе. Тот доверчиво льнёт. Так они сидят. Долго. Ребёнок толкается снова.  
Всё идёт как и должно.  
Пусть не очень быстро, но идёт.


	2. Chapter 2

Дела ничего. Часть 1/2

В конце концов грёбаные пришельцы всё-таки прилетают. У них вот такенные жвала и такенные хвосты с ядовитыми шипами. И вообще, они походят на гигантских скорпионов, которых Стив никогда не любил, признаться.  
А. Нет. Начинать следует не с этого.  
Баки подружился с Брюсом Беннером - вот с чего. Брюс - та ещё вещь в себе. Сам Стив долго не мог сообразить, что это вообще за человек такой. Со стеснительной улыбкой. В мятой мешковатой одежде родом, похоже, из сороковых (тут Стиву видится родственная душа). Умный - гений, конечно, но ещё кроме этого как-то по-человечески понятливый. Именно он приходил к Стиву в первое время после разморозки и смотрел вместе с ним новости. Уже потом Стив сообразил: Брюс - это Брюс. Он один такой. Как и Стив один. Как и Тони. И Наташа. Каждый - один.  
Но вот Баки и Брюс.  
У Баки три состояния: светлое, темное и сумерки. Баки из зимы медленно движется к весне, поэтому светлого становится больше. В своё светлое время Баки задает вопросы и почти похож на прежнего Баки Барнса из видеохроник. Чаще всего это простые вопросы: “Ты принесёшь ещё апельсинов?” Или: “Дождь ведь уже закончился?” Иногда посложнее: “Почему Говард вёл себя как псих?” И был еще однажды совсем сложный: “Почему всё так со мной происходит?” Главное - Баки задает вопросы. Что-то вспоминает. Помаленьку осваивает компьютер. Дважды выходил на террасу Башни. Смотрит мультики - старый добрый Уолт Дисней.  
Сумерки похожи на медленное погружение в сон. Баки перестает замечать окружающее и смотрит внутрь себя. Иногда с явственным изумлением оглаживает свой живот - кажется, не может сообразить, что это и откуда взялось. Впрочем, оглаживает бережно.   
За сумерками следует темнота, ночь. Тогда Баки перестает говорить. Но Стиву даже не это больно: Баки следует тому, что считает приказами. Не задумываясь. В своей темноте Баки теряет себя. Стив его тормошит, дёргает, пытается расшевелить. Баки судорожно сжимает и разжимает металлические пальцы, но Стива не очень-то узнаёт.   
Так вот, однажды Брюс приходит, чтобы принести новые витамины, но не уходит сразу, как делают остальные (Стив знает, что Тони не очень-то приятно видеть Баки, на самом-то деле; для Наташи Баки… болезненен). Он садится в кресло, большое, чёрное, которого Баки всегда избегает, и в котором так приятно дремать под шум сыгранных когда-то бейсбольных матчей. Стиву нравится это кресло, и Брюсу, видно сразу, тоже.  
Итак, Брюс садится и так сидит довольно долго молча. Стив занят завариванием чая, ему Брюс точно не мешает. А Баки присматривается и, возможно, принюхивается. В конце концов относит его к безопасным объектам среды. Выпив чашку чая, Брюс уходит. Приходит через день. И ещё. И ещё. Он вообще не особо разговорчив, но весьма утешительно и понимающе умеет молчать, а если говорит, то именно то, что нужно. Он рассказывает Стиву про Индию, про босоногих детей, про джунгли, которые наступают на города, и про города, которые наступают на джунгли. Про белых, с лентами на рогах коров, про вездесущих надоедливых мартышек. Баки слушает тоже.  
Из категории “явлений среды” Брюс незаметно перебирается в “безопасные люди”, а после истории с пожарной сигнализацией и разбитым окном - в “друзья” (история включает в себя внезапно и без причины сработавшую сигнализацию и страшно напуганного Баки, поэтому вспоминать её Стиву неприятно).  
Но пришельцы всё же случаются. Да, те самые.

***  
Позже фото попадёт на первую страницу “Дейли Бигл”.  
На фото зубастая тварь взирает с высоты на Капитана Америка, а Капитан Америка - удивительно маленький в сравнении - взирает на тварь снизу. На фото уже не видно, как Железный Человек падал на тварь с тридцатого этажа. И как Халк, рыча, раздирал другую на куски. И как Бартон получил нехорошую рваную рану предплечья. На фото только Капитан Америка и Тварь. Противостояние. На фоне разрушенного города. Ещё позже фото, кажется, получит какую-то премию.  
Но в первую очередь - оно попадается на глаза Брюсу и Баки. Его демонстрируют на “Фокс Ньюс”вместе с любительским видео, снятым на бегу, дрожащими руками. Чуть позже Брюс понимает, что не стоило это показывать Баки. Но поздно. Баки уже посмотрел. Не впал в панику, не разбил окно или журнальный столик, не ушёл в шкаф. Пил с Брюсом чай, затем спал.  
Только потом уже Стив возвратился и отправился в душ, думая, что зубы тварей ему обязательно сегодня приснятся, и ещё: что горячий душ - величайшее изобретение человечества. Особенно если горячая вода не кончается - щедротами Старка. Смыл пот, сажу и кровь. После на кухне ел, не отходя от холодильника. Прислушивался - в спальне Баки стояла тишина.  
Доедал предпоследний бейгл, когда явился Баки. Сумерки, привычно определил Стив.  
\- Голодный? - спросил. - Как спалось?  
Но с Баки опять случился тот взгляд внутрь. И судорожно сжатые кулаки.   
Баки подошёл, не поднимая глаз. Вздохнул и прижался губами к губам Стива, дыша апельсинами. Прильнул всем телом. Стив от неожиданности уронил недоеденный бейгл. Никак не мог сообразить - закоротило. От всего вместе: тело, апельсиновое дыхание, и рука Баки - тёплая рука, зараза! - лезет в штаны. А телу - вот счастье - неинтересно, ни намека на взаимность.  
\- Ты чего? Баки, ты... Чёрт! Да чёрт же!  
Неловко вышло - оттолкнул слишком резко. Могло получиться нехорошо, закончиться или испугом, или дракой, или всем вместе. Но Баки только отступил на шаг и, потупившись, замер. А у Стива сердце бухало где-то в горле. И ладони вспотели. Вытер о штаны. О, вот теперь и тело очнулось. Как и полагается суперсолдатскому телу после прилива адреналина. Успокоиться. Потом, позже, ледяной душ.  
\- Баки. Баки. Что это… значит? Зачем ты меня… поцеловал?  
… и всё остальное тоже. Зачем?  
\- Посмотри на меня. Да посмотри же!  
\- Базовое обслуживание после миссии, - неохотно бубнит Баки. Не смотрит. Тяжело дышит. Боится, понимает Стив.   
А ещё Стиву кажется, что он ослышался.  
\- Прости, как ты сказал?  
Точно - боится.  
\- Ты после миссии. Стандартное обслуживание руководителя операции после миссии.  
До Стива никак не доходит. Совершенно. Пялится.  
\- Ты - руководитель операции. Куратор. Миссия. Я видел. Стандартный протокол. Прямой приказ руководителя миссии. Не отменён.   
Тогда Стив ругается грязно. И долго. И ещё ругается. У Баки же сумерки, и он стоит, глядя в пол. Его ругань не впечатляет. Он, верно, уже слышал.   
\- Кто? Кто был руководитель миссии?! Ну?! Пирс? Эта паскуда? Или… о, чёрт. Рамлоу?  
Я его убью.  
Рамлоу, знает Стив, сейчас в ожоговом отделении. Паскуда. Вспоминает - тёмные глаза и приятная улыбка, такая всем женщинам нравится. У ребёнка будут тёмные глаза. И, полагает Стив, ребёнок останется сиротой-безотцовщиной. Да. Точно останется.  
Баки предпринимает вторую попытку - снова дышит в лицо.  
\- Иди спать, - требует Стив. - Никакого “обслуживания”, ты меня понял? Никогда и никого! Понял?! Я… я отменяю приказ!  
Баки пришибленно пятится.  
Нехорошо вышло. Баки-то всё правильно делал. Согласно протоколу.  
Убью.

***  
\- Помнишь того парня из «Страйка», Рамлоу? С которым мы освобождали платформу в Тихом океане?  
\- Ну. Говнюк тот ещё, ага?  
\- Ага. Он отец ребёнка.  
\- О как. Это тебе Барнс сказал?  
Стив, нервничая, вечно что-то ломает, и сейчас вот – ложку. А ложка Романовой вообще ни в чём не виновата.  
\- Это называлось «базовым обслуживанием после миссий», или как-то так. Может, это Рамлоу придумал. Лично для себя. В деле этого точно не было, я бы запомнил. Так?  
\- Я тоже читала. Не было. Ну…  
\- Я хочу с ним поговорить. С Рамлоу. Я…  
\- Пришибёшь ненароком. Будут проблемы.  
\- Я…  
\- Остынь. Всё, что случилось, уже случилось. А ты всего лишь хочешь набить морду. Обычному человеку. С ожогами скольких-то там процентов поверхности кожи.  
Рамлоу сбегает из больницы через день, тем самым избавляя от искушения.

***

\- Как там наш питомец? – Стив вот чего не понимает: Старк хороший человек. Очень хороший, на самом деле. Как, будучи очень хорошим человеком, Тони умудряется говорить всякие вещи, произнести которые у Стива не повернулся бы язык?   
\- Молчу-молчу! - тут же поднимает руки Старк, из чего Стив делает вывод - что-то не так с выражением лица.  
Впрочем, Старку зудит, поэтому он подходит с другого боку.  
\- Я, - говорит, - три месяца провел в плену. И мне не промывали мозги. Просто, знаешь, - взмахивает руками, - били, мучили, задавали вопросы. Заставляли на них работать.  
Стив молча кивает - знаю, дескать. Читал досье.  
\- И знаешь что? Пеппер нашла мне психоаналитика. Такого, представь, старого пердуна. В очочках. Я сказал Пеппер, что это худшая её идея за всю мою жизнь. А оно, знаешь, не то чтобы помогло… Мозги встали на место. Ну насколько они у меня были на месте от рождения. С этим парнем сложнее. Семьдесят лет. Они делали из него животное и, извини, он похож на куклу. Да ему нужна целая толпа пердунов в очочках! Может, клиника. Полежал бы, пришёл в себя. Ты же видишь, консультации по скайпу и общие рекомендации помогают мало.   
У Стива тоже нервы не очень в порядке, ему говорили, что у него “травматическое стрессовое расстройство” или как-то так.  
\- У меня тоже был психоаналитик, - отвечает Стив. - И ни черта они не помогают.  
Брюс Стиву помог неизмеримо больше. Хотя Стив всё равно боится, что неправ. И что Баки на самом деле нужны профессионалы. То есть, конечно, они нужны. Просто не сейчас. Чуть позже, когда Баки нормально заговорит. Не сейчас, когда Баки только-только начинает Стиву доверять. Когда Брюс стал Баки другом. Баки не нужны чужие люди. Ему нужен дом. Ещё одного предательства он, наверно, не переживёт.  
\- Ему становится лучше, просто медленно. И, знаешь, сомневаюсь, что в мире есть хотя бы один специалист, который сталкивался бы с подобными случаями.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Брюсу Стив рассказывает всё в подробностях. Брюс задумчиво жует губу, но один его вид утешает и вселяет надежду: будто бы не происходит ничего непреодолимого. Брюс обещает подумать.  
\- Понимаешь, - почему-то перед Брюсом оправдывается Стив, - поместить Баки в клинику - это почти то самое, от чего мы его спасали. Чужие люди, для которых Баки всего лишь объект воздействия. И, мне кажется, мы пока справляемся.  
Брюс молчит, но вроде как согласен.

***  
Вдруг, внезапно, Стиву в голову пришла совершенно кошмарная мысль: младенцу же нужна такая уйма всего. И, главное, сам Стив в этой уйме совершенно не разбирается. Младенцу необходимы комфорт и удобство. Уход. Любящие родители. Старк предложит помощь специалистов. Но специалисты - чужие люди. Они не будут думать о ребенке Баки с… ну, понимаете, любовью.   
Младенец вскоре появится. Еще три или три с половиной месяца - и вот он.  
Боже, подумал тут же Стив, мы даже не знаем, девочка это или мальчик, альфа, омега или бета. И эта мысль показалась почему-то особенно страшной. Хотя, если подумать, в сороковые годы родители могли судить о поле будущего ребёнка только по кофейной гуще и слабости к солёному у леди в тягости.  
Ещё Стив начинает думать о родах - о, ну понимаете, самом процессе. И тут же обрывает себя, заталкивает эту мысль куда подальше. Потому что, ну, он подумает об этом намного позже. И у Тони Старка ведь лучшие специалисты, он сам говорил.   
К тому же Стива вот что занимает: догадывается ли сам Баки, чем закончится… его живот?

 

***  
И ладно бы Рамлоу просто сбежал. Чёрт с ним, думается Стиву. Ушёл - не случится взять грех на душу. Лишь бы хватило ума не высовываться. Стив постарается забыть о его существовании, потому что ловить его - дело Щ.И.Т.а, так ведь?  
Но нет.  
Зафиксировано пять попыток взлома баз данных Щ.И.Т.а, три - личных баз данных Старка (Рамлоу придурок), а еще все секретные файлы “Гидры” лежат в открытом доступе в “Интернет” (стараниями Наташи).  
\- Что он искал? Как думаешь? Это можно как-то отследить? Или невозможно?  
Старк хмыкает - дескать, спрашиваешь? Для него-то слова “невозможно” не существует.  
\- Он искал дополнительные файлы о Зимнем солдате. Вероятно, он подозревает, что Агента прячут в Щ.И.Т.е. Вероятно даже, он сам ищет Зимнего солдата. И - нет. Тут уж извини. Зачем - я не знаю.   
В остальном же Рамлоу хорошо прячется, Щ.И.Т. не так уж хорош, а Мстители особого труда к поимке не прилагают - не до того. Стива это более чем устраивает. Праведный гнев слегка поумерился после атаки тех тварей.   
Но на городских камерах видеонаблюдения Рамлоу пару раз мелькает. 

***  
Это не похоже на внезапное пробуждение спящей красавицы. Всё, боже мой, слишком медленно, чтобы Стив набрался осторожного, но уверенного оптимизма. Поэтому оптимизм у него неуверенный и ломкий.   
И однажды утром Стив предлагает прогуляться. На террасу, а завтра, может, в парк? Там ведь спокойно? И стены не давят? И, конечно, рядом будут Брюс… Или Наташа. Или, если хочешь, никуда не пойдём.  
\- Они ищут меня, - равнодушно говорит Баки. - И найдут. Найдёт.  
\- Кто? Кто тебя найдёт? Гидра?  
\- Гидра. Рамлоу. Какая разница? Но найдёт Рамлоу. Он меня всегда находит.  
Стив не знает, что ответить: нет, не найдёт? ты в безопасности? всё закончилось?  
Но Рамлоу и правда ищет. Зачем, Стив не знает. Поймать засранца и выспросить.   
И не закончилось. Пока нет.  
Впрочем, отвечать и нет нужды. Терраса залита солнечным светом, а город внизу крошечный и будто игрушечный. Но Баки не по вкусу - озирается по сторонам, будто ждёт засады или удара в спину.  
\- Это девяносто третий этаж, выше только небо.  
Стив смотрит в небо - оно золотое и алое.

Стив снова бегает по утрам, и его узнают на улицах, чем страшно смущают.   
\- Бейсболка и очки. Тебя спасут бейсболка и очки, - авторитетно заявляет Наташа. - Но… вот, появишься ты на улице с беременным омегой под ручку. Представляешь, что тут же произойдет?  
\- Э. Не под ручку! И… Что-то не очень хорошее?  
\- Будто вчера размороженный, - хмыкнула Наташа. - Вас тут же сфотографируют. Через три минуты десяток фото появится в социальных сетях. К вечеру какой-нибудь умник приметит странное сходство Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, лучшего друга Кэпа Америка из сороковых, и этого таинственного омеги. Дальше рассказывать?  
Ну вот, огорчился Стив. Никаких прогулок в парке.  
Баки, впрочем, не огорчился.

***  
Боль была тянущей, неотвязной, но терпимой. Надвинул посильнее капюшон - а то шарахнулся в сторону какой-то подросток. Ага, есть с чего, пацан. Видел уже себя в зеркале. Неоднократно.

***

“Светлое” время у Баки горькое. И чем дальше, тем горше.   
\- Это хорошо, что он вспоминает, - уверенно говорит Брюс. - Восстанавливается.   
Но восстановление означает кошмары. Кошмары не нравятся никому. А для ребёнка они попросту опасны. Ведь так? Нужны специалисты.  
И специалисты появляются, вполне ненавязчивые.  
Стиву нравится женщина-омега - доктор Шнайдер - она маленькая, почти незаметная, безопасная. “Безопасная” - это оценка Баки. И у неё теплые руки. Она не раздражает. Не делает резких движений. Прошла проверку Щ.И.Т.а и Джарвиса. Идеальная женщина.   
Она говорит:  
\- Всё в порядке. С учётом ситуации. Настолько в порядке, насколько это возможно. Мистер Барнс физически почти здоров и чрезвычайно вынослив. Не желаете ли определить пол ребёнка, кстати?  
У доктора Шнейдер высочайший уровень доступа к секретной документации. Стив желает, потому что нужны пелёнки, коляски, что-то ещё какого-то цвета, и - Стиву было бы приятно думать о ребёнке “он” или “она”.  
\- Хочешь, Баки?  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
“Она”, и, вероятно, альфа. А вечером, уже в своих “сумерках”, Баки вдруг спрашивает:  
\- Вам ведь нужен от меня ребёнок?   
Стив совершенно с толку.  
\- Нужен? Для чего? То есть, Баки, я буду очень рад. Очень. Это ведь твой ребенок…  
\- У меня её заберут?  
\- Почему её должны забрать?  
\- Всё забирают, - равнодушно говорит. - Даже меня у меня. Забрали.   
И потом еще:  
\- А ребёнок всем нужен. Этот.  
Уходит в душевую. Шумит вода.  
“Надеюсь, назовёте Наташей. И это - скрытая угроза. Н.” - как быстро разлетаются новости в этом веке.

***  
Нищие обнаглели, замечает. Меньше доллара не подавать. Кто бы ему самому подал. Третий слева подъезд, неприметный. Заходит туда, а пахнет, как всегда пахнет в таких подъездах - бедностью и неустроенностью. Ему - дальше вглубь и на выход. Ещё один двор, еще один подъезд. Те же запахи. Но вот теперь вниз по лестнице, к зеленой облупленной двери.  
Код помнит хорошо, хотя в больнице боялся, что от удара по голове какие-нибудь важные вещи выскочат и больше не возвратятся. И теперь - смешок - не достанешь папку и не освежишь в памяти.  
\- Хайль … - говорит парнишка за секунду до выстрела. Больше на этой базе никого не должно быть, потому что от Гидры не так уж много и осталось. Разбежались, как крысы. Здесь - некоторые необходимые ресурсы и точка доступа к файлам специального сектора.   
Ему нужно и то, и это. Он берет все имеющиеся наличные, легкий и удобный “Глок 22”, патроны к нему, а вот винтовку оставляет. На флешку скидывает все, до чего может дотянуться со своим набором кодов, после чего расстреливает терминал в упор, отдельно позаботившись о системном блоке и жестком диске. Даже проклятый Старк не сумеет ничего с этим поделать. То есть, не сумел бы - потому что эту базу он вряд ли когда обнаружит - в общие схемы её никогда не вносили.  
Теперь он почти готов, но хорошо бы получить больше достоверной - мать её! - информации, а не пустых домыслов.  
И его планы - план “А”, план “В” и совсем уж неприятный план “С” - следовало бы пересмотреть ещё раз. Капитан Америка обладает неприятным свойством - видать, ещё один незадокументированный эффект сыворотки - ломать все планы.  
И да, он не верит в планы, но он верит в Капитана Америка.

 

***  
\- Процесс каталогизации.  
Ну, пусть это будет “процессом каталогизации”. У Баки наконец изменилась походка. Легкости в ней не осталось, зато появилась, кажется Стиву, невыразимая усталость. Или это его собственная усталость, а Баки просто сделался медлительнее и тяжелее на седьмом месяце беременности?  
Процесс каталогизации включает в себя сбор, структурирование и оценку информации - так любезно поясняет Баки. Он читает материалы, собранные Смитсоновским музеем, статьи в Википедии и учебники истории двадцатого века.  
Трудно сказать, что у него там с памятью. Иногда он молчит и выглядит точь-в-точь как после Аззано. И Стиву теперь кажется, что это очень даже неплохо.   
Плохо - на самом деле беспокоит Стива - вот что:  
\- Фунт кофе стоил пятьдесят центов, потом три доллара. Потом десять. Я зарабатывал десять или пятнадцать долларов в неделю. Ты зарабатывал семь или десять долларов. Когда был здоров.  
\- Да. Так и было.  
\- Сколько сейчас стоят апельсины?  
\- Чуть дороже доллара за штуку.  
Баки размышляет.   
\- У тебя теперь есть деньги. Больше, чем раньше.   
\- Да, Баки, теперь у меня есть деньги. Не волнуйся, апельсины меня точно не разорят.  
\- Всё это стоит дороже апельсинов, - неопределенно кивает Баки. - Всё, что для меня делают. За это тоже ты платишь?  
Стив вздыхает. Всё это стоит, конечно, дороже апельсинов. Он старается не думать, он и так уже безмерно обязан Старку.  
\- Нет. Это делает для тебя друг. Тони Старк. Сын Говарда. Ты же помнишь Говарда?  
Баки хмурится.  
\- Не понимаю. Не было ни одной миссии шесть месяцев тринадцать дней. Не было криосна. Затраты на поддержание функционирования не компенсированы успешным выполнением миссий. Функционирование бессмысленно.  
\- Никто… никто не потребует с тебя компенсации, Баки. Никто не потребует платы, слышишь? Функционирование не бессмысленно. Люди просто живут. В этом смысл.  
Баки, конечно, не верит. Или не понимает.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Стива ранили. Ей-Богу, царапина, само заживет, и не из-за чего огород городить!   
\- Лазарет, - непреклонно потребовала Наташа. - Лазарет, Роджерс.  
Это на миссиях Стив - командир. А потом - Наташа. Всегда - Наташа. Когда успела?  
Но какой может быть лазарет, если на этот раз не столько атака, сколько недоразумение? И драконы, драконы же! Одно дело - Стиву показывали тот фильм по книге, который написал мистер Толкин, “Хоббиту”. Впечатляло, но было ненастоящим. Настоящие драконы, вывалившиеся из очередной пространственной аномалии, оказались совсем другие.  
Большие - да. Не золотые. Даже не зелёные. Цвета осенней непролазной грязи, наверно. И еще от них воняло конюшней. Несло просто. Но к этому запаху Стиву не привыкать - он всё-таки родился в восемнадцатом году.   
Они просто вывалились из огромной прорехи в небе рано утром в субботу - наверно, поэтому никто особенно серьёзно не пострадал. И - вот чудо! - даже город остался стоять. Стив как раз завершил пробежку и подходил к Башне, и растерялся, и засмотрелся. Три дракона в небе Нью-Йорка. Один помельче, два покрупнее. Сделали петлю и приземлились на крышу Башни. Посыпалось стекло, полетели металлические ошметки. Вот тут, собственно, один и зарядил Стиву (мать когда-то говорила в похожих ситуациях: “Рот разинешь - муха залетит”). Порвал рубашку и оставил глубокую царапину на предплечье. Только и всего.   
Зато после было красочно и быстро: вылетел Тор, следом - Старк. Ворвалась ругань - сунул в ухо бусину коммуникатора. И вдруг увидел, как на него валится крылатая тень (и запах конюшни).   
С испугу, не иначе, Стив закричал:  
\- Стой!  
И протянул руку. С руки капала кровь (и если эти существа плотоядны, то это вроде как - приглашение поесть?).   
\- Стой же!  
И дракон остановился. Приземлился рядом, хвостом снеся толстенный дуб. Пророкотал что-то в ответ и наклонил морду, изучая Стива. Глаза с вертикальными зрачками в оранжевой обводке радужки оказались близко-близко. Дракон был вполне разумен. Кажется. Стив по наитию провел пальцами по грубой шипастой коже морды. А потом дракон мотнул головой как-то понятно, очень доверчиво. И Стив гладил его по морде и гладил.  
И сам не заметил, как оказался на драконьей спине. И полетел. В самом полёте ничего нового не было - Стива уже “катали” и Тор, и Железный Человек. Новым стало ощущение мерно раскачивающейся поверхности, на которой и зацепиться-то не за что. Думал, упадёт, но тогда не упал. Облетели раза два вокруг Башни (показалось, увидел Баки). И вдруг ринулись к прорехе.  
\- Нет! - закричал Стив. - Я туда не могу! Мне нельзя с вами! Нет!  
\- Прыгай! Прыгай вниз, Кэп! - потребовали в наушнике.  
Стив глянул в этот самый низ - Башня казалась игрушечной. Стив зажмурился и прыгнул. Даже щита ведь не захватил!  
Его поймали. Почти у земли.  
А драконы улетели. Прореха затянулась.  
\- Ты им понравился, Кэп, - ухмыльнулся Тони. - Захотели себе туда своего Капитана Америка. Откуда бы они там ни прилетели.

Брюс с Баки смотрят мультик про сумасшедшего пенсионера и мальчика-скаута. В мультике уйма воздушных шаров.  
\- Хорошо прокатился, Стив? - поднимает взгляд Брюс.  
Баки хмурится и кусает губы.  
\- Мы видели из окна, - поясняет Брюс.  
Значит, не показалось.  
\- Ну, немного непривычно, но - хорошо. Да. Не очень понравилось падать. Но драконы такие… Такие…  
Баки вдруг резко поднимается.  
\- Ты! Ты мог погибнуть! Тебя могли убить! Ты мог разбиться!  
\- Баки…  
Баки не слушает, уходит в свою спальню. Дверью не хлопает, наверно, только потому, что здесь все двери открываются и закрываются автоматически.  
\- Ты мог погибнуть, - мягко замечает Брюс. - Ты мог погибнуть на его глазах и оставить его одного. Об этом ты не подумал.  
О.

***  
 _  
Выбрал день, пометил в календаре. Вообще-то довольно много всего ещё нужно было сделать. Нужны были резервные явки и документы. Открыл несколько независимых счетов в разных банковских системах. Трижды менял берлоги, потому что знал, что хитровыебанная система Старка его отслеживает. Оружие распределил по тайникам. Выкупил сервер в Парагвае и сохранил на нем часть информации. Проработал планы отхода.  
Не понимал, почему за ним еще не пришли.  
Но - не пришли.  
Значит, придёт сам - он выбрал день._

***  
Очевидно, прогулки были не слишком хорошей идеей, хотя, чёрт возьми, всем нужны свежий воздух и свежие впечатления!  
\- Своди его в зоопарк, - лениво предложил Тони. - А, нет, ему же нельзя показываться в людных местах, как я мог забыть? Так давай я закажу вам зоопарк с доставкой на дом. Ну… слона не обещаю. В смысле, я бы мог это устроить. Да, уверен, что смог бы. Но мои ковры. И та инсталляция на третьем. В общем, мне еще дорог мой дом. Лады?  
Стив не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.  
Брюс в то утро хотел что-то Стиву сказать, что-то важное, но оказалось не до того. Потому что Баки исчез. То есть - просто исчез.  
\- Джарвис! - потребовал Стив.   
\- Сэр, - немедленно отозвался Джарвис, и в его компьютерном голосе Стиву почудилось напряженное смущение. - Локализоваться местоположение сержанта Барнса на настоящий момент не представляется возможным. Однако имеются данные о его предыдущих перемещениях.  
\- Давай сюда! - это уже Брюс. В нетерпении.  
На выведенной прямо в воздух проекции Баки нервно и неуклюже расхаживал по свой комнате. Скрылся в душевой. И исчез.  
К этому времени подтянулись уже Наташа и Клинт и тоже внимательно смотрели. Посмотрев, Наташа присвистнула, а Клинт хмыкнул и бодро сообщил:  
\- Всё ясно. Сейчас я за ним слажу. Он вряд ли ушёл далеко.  
\- Что? Куда - слазишь?  
\- В вентиляцию, конечно, - фыркнула Наташа. - Ума не приложу, как он туда пролез с таким-то…  
Неопределенно потрясла рукой перед своим животом.  
\- О.  
(Он слишком часто это произносит)

***  
Это было прекрасной идеей, Джеймс Барнс хорошо это помнил. Просто замечательной/великолепной/прелестной идеей. Но вообще он теперь пытался вспомнить, что произошло/случилось/стряслось перед возникновением идеи.  
Очень старался.  
Он помнил: вдруг пришла мысль. Мысль была такая: нужно отсюда выбираться. Почему выбираться? Зачем? Опасность/Уходить/Бежать. Заберут. Кто и зачем, тогда забыл. Но во рту стоял привкус крови из закушенного языка. И под кожей бегало возбужденное изнеможение, как после обнуления. Теперь помнил и обнуления.  
Нужно было выбираться. Точно. Поэтому ушёл туда, где не было видеокамер. Там нашёл решетку вентиляционной шахты. Довольно широкую, поскольку, как смутно помнил, квартира располагалась на тридцатом или тридцать втором этаже, и это требовало? Требовало широких шахт. Для обеспечения необходимого проветривания?*  
Он снял решетку и полез. Было очень неудобно, непривычно. Почему неудобно?  
Ах, да. Живот. Раздутый/Тяжелый. В таких животах вызревают младенцы. Вот и у Джеймса будет младенец. Девочка. Точно. Девочка - так сказал человек. Стив. Им нужен этот ребёнок - теперь вспомнил окончательно. Они ждут. Дают апельсины. Возможно, это что-то вроде… подкупа? Но после они заберут ребёнка. Этот ребенок всем нужен. Почему? Просто нужен.  
Вот почему мешает живот.  
В животе ребёнок. Но у человека было лицо Стива. Человек, который сказал про ребёнка, вероятно, Стив. И Стив пообещал, что ребёнка не тронут. И самого Баки не тронут. И Стив приносит апельсины. И Стив - это тот самый Стив. Ему можно верить.  
Ему можно верить?  
Джеймс ему верит, хотя и знает, что вообще-то Стив погиб. И это - надежный, хороший дом, в котором кроме Стива живёт Брюс. Брюсу Джеймс тоже доверяет. Тот очень добр. Да, теперь он точно вспомнил: всем в этом доме можно доверять. Зачем было вообще сюда лезть?  
Здесь неудобно/холодно/темно.  
А ещё Джеймс здесь застрял так, что ни вперёд, ни назад.

***

Если бы мать Стива услышала такие слова, какие Стив услышал десятью минутами позже из шахты, то вымыла бы сквернослову рот с мылом (Стив приложил бы все усилия, чтобы его мать таких слов не услышала никогда в жизни; но она и не услышала).  
Стив подумал, что мыть с мылом рот Клинта он все же не станет. Не очень это порядочно. Тем более, что Клинт ему, Стиву, помогает.  
В шахте пыхтели, скрипели, скрежетали и ругались.  
\- Что? Что случилось?  
Сперва показались ноги Клинта. Ноги дрыгались. Брюс не растерялся и, невысоко подпрыгнув, схватил одну из ног.  
\- Ну, чего ты стоишь, Стив? Давай, лови!   
Стив успел как раз вовремя - вывалился Клинт, и его Стив подхватил левой рукой, а Баки едва успел сгрести правой. Попутно всё-таки уронили Брюса. Но Брюс не обиделся. Установил пойманных на пол и оглядел. Поправил на Клинте футболку.   
\- Баки! - строго сказал: под глазом у Клинта расцветал шикарнейший “фонарь”.  
Баки насупился и уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
\- Он меня за ноги хватал.  
Клинт презрительно дернул подбородком:  
\- А что, должен был за задницу? Ай-ай-ай! Если ты не понял, чудик, то ты - вообще-то - застрял. И, кэп, не благодари, и не парься - этот зуб мне не очень-то и нужен был.  
И сплюнул на пол. Стиву слегка поплохело.  
\- Упс. Нюхательных солей бравому капитану! Эй-эй! Я пошутил. Насчёт зуба. И это…  
Наташа зашипела. Брюс ухмылялся.   
\- Баки, ты… в порядке?  
\- Угу.  
\- И зачем, скажи на милость, ты туда полез?

***  
 _Ещё раз обдумал планы “А”, “В” и “С”. Выходило, что план “В” самый надежный, а план “А” - самый привлекательный. Уже почти нигде не болело, но новая кожа казалась тесной и грубой. И он велел себе успокоиться. Почему ему это не удается?  
Он взял давно собранную сумку, сел на электричку и поехал - самый обычный парень. Ну, может, наркоман. Его наверняка принимали за наркомана. Но в Нью-Йорке это не редкость. Многие прячут руки и лица.  
А, и, пока еще есть время подумать и признаться самому себе: он восхищается Роджерсом. Ненавидит тоже, но восхищается еще со времён, когда работал с ним бок о бок. Этим парнем невозможно не восхищаться, когда он перед тобой живой, а не картинка из газеты. Он такой порядочный, что это было бы даже смешно, если бы не эта его всеподкупающая искренность. Но за искренность невозможно и любить. Она болезненна.  
Из темноты метро поднялся к свету - яркий солнечный день. Башня - кто-нибудь говорил уже Старку, что она безобразна? - топорщилась в небо. Давно не курил и решил, что и теперь не будет.  
Подошёл к стеклянным сияющим дверям внешнего пропускного пункта. Его заметили и настороженно оглядывали. Щупали взглядами и сразу же приметили тактический жилет под худи. И сумка им совсем не понравилась. Сумку поставил у ног. Заложил руки за голову и крикнул:  
\- Эй! Мне нужны Кэп Америка и Зимний Солдат! Скажите Кэпу, что пришёл Брок Рамлоу и хочет с ним поговорить! У меня есть для него информация!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Нервничали. Все эти ребятишки в униформе старковской службы безопасности Брока боялись. Дрожали поджилками. Их, конечно, толпа. Но они знают Брока. Если не лично, то уж слыхали. А Брок устал, кожа опять зудела и казалась особенно тесной. Но нет, теперь он успокоился.  
Исполнился какого-то нутряного, смиренного покоя. Дальше - планы “А”, “В” или “С”. Уж какой-нибудь выстрелит. Капитан Америка патологически порядочен.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Броку кто-то из ребятишек. - Ждите здесь. Капитан Роджерс спускается.  
С пятьдесят какого-нибудь там этажа Роджерс спускался мучительно долго.   
Брок разглядывал кафе в холле. Стеклянное. Теперь уже пустое. Даже бариста из-за стойки куда-то делась. Эвакуировали. И кто тогда сварит кофе?  
Потом дверь лифта распахнулась и Роджерс вышагнул. В мятой футболке и серых тренировочных штанах, и странно, что без брони. За ним следом вышагнул чернявый доктор Беннер, который обладает способностью зеленеть.  
Роджерс кивнул и указал на дверь кафе. Точно. Он-то и сварит всем кофе.  
Сумку и пистолеты пришлось оставить ребятишкам.  
_  
***  
Брюс был прав, что пошёл вместе со Стивом. Брюс вообще всегда прав. Возможно, такая суперспособность.   
Гражданских уже вывели. Ту девушку, Кейт, баристу, вывели, конечно, тоже. Милая. Стиву теперь любой кофе что слону дробина. Но она делает вкусный капуччино. И очень ровно улыбается.  
Рамлоу выглядит ужасно. Как и любой человек, которому довелось почти сгореть заживо. Стив на него смотрит, и отвращение, злость, гадливость смешиваются с чем-то другим. Быть может, даже с жалостью.   
Столы в кафе сдвинули, оставили только один, в центре. И три стула. И стеклянные стены - сидишь как на ладони.   
Рамлоу смотрит на Стива странным образом - будто бы Стив должен что-то первым сказать. Даже бровь приподнял.  
\- А у Баки от тебя дочка будет, - сказал тогда Стив. - Альфа, скорее всего. Только ты её не увидишь никогда. Я добьюсь судебного запрета. Но всё равно поздравляю.   
У Рамлоу взлетела и вторая бровь. И что-то невнятно, но протестующе пробормотал Брюс.  
Ещё подумав, Рамлоу расхохотался. Истерически.  
\- Так он всё-таки… это?! того?!  
И помахал рукой перед собственным животом.  
Стиву захотелось его удавить. 

***  
 _То есть это разом крушились планы “А” и “В”, а от “С” оставался… фундамент. Фундамент всё же оставался. Правда, теперь вырисовывался план “D”.  
Вздохнул - всё очень сложно, когда в деле Кэп Америка. На этом честном открытом лице всегда написано все, что о вас думают.   
\- Пяти миллионов на анонимный счёт мне на первое время хватит. И у меня составлен список мелочей, которые приятно было бы взять с собой в поездку.  
Капитан выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.   
\- Но самое главное - слово Капитана Америка. Понимаешь? Пообещаешь, что ни ты, ни твои… друзья не станут меня преследовать. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже Старк. Даже из любопытства.  
\- Какого…  
\- Информация, Кэп. Да?  
Да._

***  
И раздавить эту ухмылку.   
Он ненормальный. С этой ухмылкой на лице - очевидно. Почему Стив не видел раньше? Много раньше? Полгода назад, год? Наташа считает, что Стив всегда о людях мнения более высокого, чем они есть на самом деле. Может, и так.  
\- Лучше бы этой информации оказаться полезной, - пробормотал.  
Очень захотелось кофе. Рамлоу перестал ухмыляться - и на том спасибо. Дернул губой.  
\- Счастливый папаша - ты, Кэп. Тебя нужно поздравлять. Я не яйцеголовый, я в этом не понимаю. Но, в общем и целом, после введения сыворотки Солдат стерилен для всех, кроме таких же мутантов на сыворотке. А единственным мутантом на сыворотке остался ты, Роджерс.   
Почувствовал, как Брюс положил ему руку на плечо.  
\- Припоминаешь? Тебе давали стаканчик, отводили в маленькую комнатку и велели думать о Родине? Так у нас появился твой биоматериал. Дальше - дело техники. Кажется, они хотели вывести идеального суперсолдата.   
\- Но…  
\- Я тебе позже всё объясню, Стив. Собственно, это я и хотел тебе рассказать с утра. Позже. Объясню, - успокаивающе пробормотал Брюс. - Я не так давно догадался… Вот буквально...  
Странно было, как во сне.   
\- Ребенок - мой.  
Глаза у Рамлоу были беспокойные, усталые и злые.   
\- Твой.  
Не то чтобы земля ушла из-под ног.  
\- На самом деле мне просто хотелось увидеть твоё лицо в момент осознания этого любопытного факта, Роджерс. Я увидел. Но об этом ты и сам бы в конец концов догадался. Информация, которую я предлагаю, стоит гораздо дороже.  
\- Надеюсь. Иначе…  
Иначе Стив всё-таки убьёт. Раздавит. Но - отец. Стив - отец. У Стива будет ребёнок.  
\- У Солдата в головке - программы. Ещё не срабатывали? Повезло.   
\- Программы?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что такое программа? Ты же живешь в Башне Старка, ты, конечно, не можешь не… Так вот, программы. Перехода в боевой режим, в основном. Но есть и одна на самоустранение. Активируются по кодовым словам. Ещё есть слова-деактиваторы. У меня есть. Как думаешь, Кэп, стоят они пяти миллионов?  
Сейчас говорят - “завис (как сломанный компьютер)”.Вот Стив “завис”. Никак не мог сообразить. Программы перехода. Самоустранения. Потом представил, как Зимний Солдат прижимает к виску ствол. И эти его пустые глаза - вспомнил.  
\- Ты уберешь из его головы эту пакость.  
Наверно, вид у Стива был ровно такой, как он себя ощущал.   
Брюс что-то пробормотал. Стив выдохнул и разжал кулаки. По столешнице змеилась трещина - ещё убытки Старку. Рамлоу облизнул губы.  
\- Пять миллионов, - хрипло ответил Рамлоу. - И слово Капитана Америка. Что меня не тронут. Никто из вашей ебаной компашки.  
\- Хорошо.  
Не марать руки.   
\- Я не буду пытаться тебя найти. Выследить. Убить. И моя команда - тоже. Обещаю.  
\- Нужна каме… Нужно помещение. Ударопрочное, ага? Надежно запирающееся.  
Стив вспомнил, что когда-то у него была астма (не так давно, если уж начистоту).   
\- Если ты ему… если ты его… если…  
\- Помещение, Кэп. Бригаду парамедиков на всякий случай. И давай сюда Солдата.

***  
 _Солдата увидал еще издали и брезгливо поморщился. Никогда не переносил брюхатых омег - омерзительно нелепые двуногие. Этого знатно разнесло. Слона он рожать собирается? А, ну да. Детеныш Капитана Америка же. Это же означало, что как Агент он бессмыслен. Окончательно - план “А” никуда не годился.  
Лишь бы выбраться. Лишь бы добраться до Бирмы. Или до Конго. Ещё не решил. Там можно будет перевести дух. Потом… После думать, куда дальше.   
Больше брюхатых омег ненавидит сюсюкающих альф. Роджерс не сюсюкал, но имел то самое выражение лица. И поддерживал Солдата под локоток. Солдата - под локоток.   
Куда-то подевался Беннер.  
Потом Солдат подходит ближе, поднимает взгляд. И это уже не Солдат, понимает Брок. Дело не в ненависти. Солдат умел ненавидеть. Его били и обнуляли, но ненависть обнулить не получалось никогда и никому. Это было хорошо - для Солдата. Для заданий. Этот ненавидеть не разучился. Но теперь сделалась осмысленная ненависть.   
Брок подумал что-нибудь ему сказать. Гадкое - на пробу. Но передумал тут же. Не из-за кулаков Кэпа.   
\- Ну?  
\- Баки?  
Роджерс продолжал поддерживать Солдата под локоток. Двигался тот с грацией бегемота. Роджерс что-то шептал. Солдат слушал. Всё ещё глядел на Брока. А потом и говорит:  
\- Сейчас я не живой. Вообще не живой. Я себя не чувствую.  
\- Идём, - тогда резко кивнул Роджерс.  
Нет окон. Дверь внушает уважение. Стены невнятных оттенков бежевого. Есть кресла, пара. Довольно удобные на вид. Стола нет. Есть пушистый бледно-голубой ковёр. Значит, не камера для допросов.   
\- Халкоустойчивое место для успокоения нервов, - пояснил Стив. - Подходит?  
\- Вполне, - внимательно оглядел Солдата и с удовлетворением отметил, что тот боится.   
\- В кресло, - приказал. - А ты, Кэп, останься. Можешь понадобиться.   
Будто бы Роджерс мог захотеть уйти. Ну - сам себе дурак.  
\- Как… как будет происходить деактивация?  
\- Никогда раньше не пробовал. Но вроде жить будет…_

***  
Стив сказал:  
\- Теперь мы знаем. Может, Брюс что-то придумает. Он же гений.  
И:  
\- Я не доверяю Рамлоу.  
И ещё:  
\- Я боюсь, что…  
Что станет хуже. Что Рамлоу сдвинет что-нибудь в голове у Баки - и сдвинет окончательно.  
\- Мы можем подождать. Мы можем посоветоваться со специалистами. Сейчас ты не слишком...  
Получает ответ. Неожиданно.  
\- Сейчас я не живой. Вообще не живой. Я себя не чувствую.   
\- Идём.   
Баки шепчет:  
\- Ненавижу.  
Но шепчет очень тихо.  
Дальше ничего хорошего не происходит. 

***  
Такой зверь.  
Сам Джеймс/Солдат - животное, а куратор - зверь. “Брок Рамлоу - больше не куратор”, - вспоминает. Но тут же забывает. Кресло другое. Совсем другое. Мягкое. Нет ремней. Гладит подлокотник. Нет ремней.  
\- Тихо, - говорит куратор. - Прекрати. И не скули. Противно.  
Джеймс/Солдат ждёт.  
\- Встань сюда, Роджерс, - требует куратор. - И не дергайся.  
Джеймс/Солдат знает, что теперь за его спиной стоит человек. Люди за спиной держат Солдату голову, если он кусается или не хочет открыть рот. Или если судороги.  
\- Баки.  
Баки - это…  
SEVERNOE SIJANIE.  
Разлетается в голове брызгами.   
\- Ааааа! - кричит Джеймс/Солдат. Его тянут за волосы. Держат. - Ааааа!  
\- Баки!  
Солдата трясет и выкручивает. И кружатся яркие пятна. И в животе горит. И не может вдохнуть.  
\- Если ты… Если ты!..  
Вдруг прекращает. Джеймс открывает глаза. Перед глазами все блёклое, но не вертится.   
\- Вот видишь, Кэп, а ты боялся. Минус один протокол.  
Придвигается этот человек. Роджерс. “Стив Роджерс”, - вспоминает Джеймс. Стив - друг. Стив не обидит.  
\- Баки. Если ты не можешь терпеть, то не надо. Можно это прекратить. Только скажи, и всё закончится.  
Джеймс не помнит, почему это важно. Почему важно терпеть. А куратор скалится и говорит:  
\- Слюни и розовые сопли. Ещё пять протоколов. Что будешь делать, если какой-то из них сработает?   
У Джеймса вата в пальцах и в голове. Он через неё ничего не понимает. Он смотрит на Стива и мотает головой, вытряхивая вату.  
\- Баки?  
\- Смысл у него спрашивать? Это же жи…  
GAGARIN.  
\- Аааах


	6. Chapter 6

***  
В Башне Мстителей людей не пытают. Это Стив знал твёрдо: Тони клялся, что не пытали, не пытают и пытать не будут.   
Но.  
Происходящее походило на пытку и, вероятно, ею и являлось.  
Притом Стив начал вроде как трезветь, приходить в себя, стало ему что-то соображаться. Только не очень, откровенно говоря.  
Но что-то сразу идет совершенно не так (если уж до этого Стив терпел), и, еще ничего не понимая, Стив крикнул:  
\- Хватит!

***

Вообще-то подумал, что _этот_ обмочился. Такое регулярно случалось после обнулений. Защитная реакция организма, говорят.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, - сказала очень, неестественно высоким голосом бета-медик. - Полагаю, что у мистера Барнса отошли воды.  
Роджерс сразу сделался ещё более паникующ и совершенно выцвел.  
\- Это… это плохо, да? Это…  
\- Нужно проводить мистера Барнса в медицинский блок. Всё необходимое давно подготовлено. Это естественный процесс, сэр, пожалуйста… Я могу попросить кресло-каталку.  
 _Этот_ только машет башкой, трясет лохмами. Потом мычит и мнёт живот.  
\- Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня кресел, да? Давай, Бак, идём. Куда, кстати, идём?  
\- Это недалеко. Двумя этажами ниже. Попробуем дойти?  
Бета улыбалась, но нервно.  
Потом за этой компашкой закрылись двери. Брок подергал ручку - надежно закрылись. Халкоустойчивые. И принялся ждать.  
Хотя закрытая дверь его нервировала.

***  
День этот - безобразно долгий - теперь несся вскачь. Стив за ним не поспевал. Он только и мог, что подставить плечо.  
И ещё - важное сказать. Сказать?  
Баки сцепил зубы. Через зубы иногда мычал. Дышал тяжело, но шёл. Сам.  
\- Баки, - решился Стив. - Послушай меня, ладно? Этот ребенок, который будет. Он твой и мой. Не Рамлоу. Мой. Я - отец. Слышишь? Я подумал, что ты должен прямо сейчас знать. Твой и мой.  
Баки что-то пробормотал.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ведь не заберешь.  
Уютная комнатка - розовенькое такое всё, чистенькое. Розовенькое. И цветочки какие-то. И окошки.   
\- Мистер Роджерс, мы позаботимся о мистере Барнсе. Вы можете пока что...  
\- Бак, я минут на двадцать, хорошо? Я только кое-что улажу…

 

***  
ДЖАРВИС принял единственно верное решение - он сообщил доктору Беннеру в первую очередь, затем - мистеру Старку, а мистеру Роджерсу решил пока что не сообщать.  
\- Доктор Беннер, - сообщил ДЖАРВИС. - Подозрительная магнитная активность в высоких слоях атмосферы над городом. Нечто подобное наблюдалось при предыдущей инопланетной атаке и при появлении драконов в прошлом месяце.   
\- Данные!  
\- На вашем планшете, доктор.  
Доктора Беннера ДЖАРВИС находил весьма приятным человеком (возможно, в данной ситуации применим термин “любимчик”). Доктор тут же принялся за исследование полученных данных и отвлекся от проблем, связанных с особой ситуацией мистера Роджерса и мистера Барнса.  
\- Мистер Старк, - затем проинформировал ДЖАРВИС.- Я фиксирую странную магнитную активность над городом. Возможно, искривление реальности и открытие межпространственного портала?  
\- Только этого нам не хватало! - воскликнул мистер Старк. - Знаешь, я пока что не отошёл от известия о торгующемся Рамлоу и рожающем Барнсе!  
\- Примите мои глубочайшие извинения, сэр.  
\- Ещё и хамит.  
Чуть позже мистер Роджерс выбежал из родильного блока на четырнадцатом этаже и почти крикнул:  
\- Мне нужен Тони, ДЖАРВИС. Где он сейчас?  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, мистер Старк сейчас в лаборатории и чрезвычайно занят. Он просил не беспокоить его некоторое время.  
\- Чёрт. Чёрт! Чёрт.  
Мистер Роджерс пребывал в сильнейшем возбуждении.  
\- Я порекомендовал бы…  
Но мистер Роджерс уже бежал к лифту.

***  
Дверь распахнулась через двадцать четыре минуты. Влетел Роджерс. Громко, со свистом выдохнул через зубы. Выглядел человеком, у которого слегка едет крыша.  
\- Ты, - сказал. - Ты ведь не закончил? С Баки?  
\- Нет, не закончил. Остался ещё один код. Тот, который на самоликвидацию.  
Роджерс оглядел полубезумно. Кивнул. Облизнул губы.  
\- Ты останешься здесь. Пока всё не закончится. Я обещал - и я не отказываюсь от обещания. Но пока что ты останешься здесь.   
Тут дверь распахнулась еще раз. Сунулась мелкая узкая бета в медицинской униформе.  
\- Мистер Роджерс! Мистер Барнс едва не сломал руку медбрату и требует вас. Пожалуйста, идёмте!  
\- А. Ага. Конечно.

***  
О родах Стив представления имел весьма смутные. В тридцатые тема эта относился к запретным и смущающим, а на войне с родами сталкиваться как-то не приходилось - больше с оторванными конечностями. В армии имелось прилично омег и даже сколько-то бет. Но роды?  
Сейчас выпускают обучающие видеофильмы о процессе. Стиву такой даже выдали. Но Стив всё откладывал, думал, ещё будет время посмотреть, а теперь оказалось - нет, времени больше не осталось.   
Роды - это пугающе.  
“Там куча специалистов, - говорил себе Стив. - Но это же Баки!”  
\- Вы ведь желаете присутствовать, верно, мистер Роджерс?  
Не то чтобы Стив желал. Он просто не мог не присутствовать.  
\- Да. Конечно.   
К тому времени Баки сидел в углу, сжавшись в достаточно компактный и весьма напуганный комок.  
\- Вообще-то, - сказал он Стиву очень тихо, - у меня есть нож. Они хотели запихнуть меня в кресло.  
Стив понял так: есть нож, и мог воспользоваться, но решил посидеть и подождать подмоги.  
Кресло, к слову, Стив разглядывал с трепетом и любопытством. Сначала не мог понять, зачем эти вот… рога? Потом понял и, кажется, покраснел.   
\- А нельзя, - просил у медсестры-беты, - как-то без… этого? У нас тут особая ситуация.  
Смутно помнил, что в его время к рожающим и докторов-то редко приглашали.   
Медсестра строго поджала губы.  
\- Мистер Старк должен был предупредить, - добавил.  
Наверно, имя “Старк” возымело эффект, и кресло куда-то исчезло. Потом исчезла и бета-медсестра, остался только доктор - серьезный, седоватый альфа, всем своим видом внушающий... Ну, что там должен видом внушать доктор. Это было хорошо. Лучше было другое - он не робел перед Стивом и не боялся Баки.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, - сообщил он. - Нет совершенно никаких поводов для волнений.  
В этот момент за окнами громыхнуло.

***  
На этот раз драконов насчитали десятка что ли два. Они вываливались из дыры в небе, и в той дыре виделись какие-то звезды в черном густом космосе, и очень страшно грохотало.  
Люди задирали головы и в изумлении и страхе охали, визжали, замирали в оцепенении.   
Драконы, впрочем, никого не ели, ничего не ломали и огнем не плевались. Расселись по крышам небоскребов и так сидели. Будто чего-то ждали.

***  
За окном громыхало.  
Боль приходила и уходила волнами. Джеймса она не возмущала - к боли он привык.   
Стив вот боится боли. То есть он умеет её терпеть и умеет про неё забывать - Джеймс это помнил, но не знал - откуда. Но Стив боится, и этот страх неприятен, его Джеймс ощущал кожей.  
\- Боже! - вдруг сказал Стив. - Мы же не обдумали имя для ребёнка!  
Тогда в голове щёлкнуло. Боль, конечно, мешала. Боль не нравилась. Но у этой боли (в отличие от той, в ГИДРе), была хорошая, правильная цель.   
Имя - очень важно, да. В разное время Джеймсу давали разные имена, и каждое из них означало, кто Джеймс есть такой. “Баки” и “Джеймс” отличаются от “Агента” и “Солдата”. “Стив” отличается от “Капитана Америка”. Но имён для ребёнка Джеймс не знает, это верно. Вероятно, Стив более осведомлён.   
\- Ты назовешь, - выдохнул Джеймс между болью. Утешал нож под рукой. Утешало окно. Означало, что есть запасной путь.   
Джеймс многого не помнил. Но про секс он знал. И про его последствия. Он одного не понимал: помнил он куратора. Рамлоу. А отец - Стив.  
И Стив утешающе трогал сейчас. И никак не мог перестать говорить.  
Он уже сказал:   
\- Доктор говорит, уже недолго.   
И:  
\- Девочка, Баки! Это будет лучшая девочка на свете! Её никто и пальцем не тронет, обещаю.   
И ещё:  
\- Нет, Тони. Прости. Пока они не ровняют Нью-Йорк с землёй, это не моя проблема.  
Но это уже не Джеймсу. Говорил и ещё что-то, но вдруг боль сделалась такой большой, что перестал слышать, а начал будто тонуть в черноте. Кажется, стал ещё кричать, и сильно сжимали его руку, которая живая. Только это удерживало над чернотой.  
И что-то сильно переменилось.  
Джеймс открывал и закрывал рот, и очень не хватало воздуха. Но требовали:  
\- Давай! Ещё, Баки, ещё!  
И ему вторил кто-то незнакомый, похожий на тех, кто… Тех, кто… Тех!  
\- Давайте, мистер Барнс. Ещё чуть-чуть.   
И он старался, как мог. Очень старался.   
\- Аааааа!  
Тут Джеймс понял, что кричит уже не он.  
Он широко распахнул глаза и увидел окно. А в окне - золотистую большую морду. Чешуйки. Как у… змей?  
\- Девочка! Как и ожидалось...  
Со звоном окно вылетело и морда втиснулась в комнату. Незнакомый кричал, Джеймс рычал и одной рукой пытался найти нож (и всё ещё был связан с красным орущим странным существом длинной штукой), а Стив заслонял обзор. Существо (девочка) орало у Джеймса на груди, прижатое. Может, не нравилось быть прижатым. Или стискивал слишком сильно.  
Джеймс начинал понимать всякие важные вещи.

***  
Для “Дейли Бигл” год выдался на редкость удачным. Позже фото, сделанное неким Питером Паркером, штатным фотографом, получило Пулитцеровскую премию. Паркеру, вероятно, удалось подобраться совсем близко.  
На фото дракон - дракон! - ласково обнимал Башню Мстителей. И заглядывал в одно из окон (окно лишилось своих пуленепробиваемых огнеупорных стёкол). Заглядывал с нежностью и любопытством.   
Драконьи глаза сияли.

_Конец второй части_


	7. Chapter 7

Тут следовало бы сделать отступление. Значительное. На восемьдесят с лишком лет.  
Это - Германия. Бавария, если быть точнее. И вот - маленький домик у подножия Шугшпитце. Ночь. Зима. Холодно, градусов, наверно, восемь мороза. Может, и все десять - термометр обледенел за окном, облип снегом. А снега намело прилично. И ещё метёт - ничего за окнами не видать.   
И не спится человеку в домике. “Ууууу!” - воет за границей домашнего тепла. А человек расхаживает по комнатке в неверном свете керосиновой лампы. Туда и сюда. И снова туда. Человек уже не молод, но и не стар. Нет, ещё не стар! Он бормочет:  
\- Отдых. Вот ваш хваленый отдых!  
У него болят кости, его что-то смутно, но тяжко тревожит.  
\- Евреи! - восклицает. - Мы, евреи, любим тепло! Любим жарко! Сухие просторы Палестины! Египет! А это?! Это?!  
Думает, что никогда не бывал ни в Палестине, ни в Египте. И вряд ли когда побывает. Мать рассказывала, но… Родился и жил, и, верно, умрёт здесь, в Германии. А здесь холодно и сыро. Здесь его кости сгниют от сырости.  
Никак не может лечь, не может заснуть.  
Да и какой он еврей? После своей бар-мицвы он ни разу не был в синагоге.   
За окном всё так же белёсо вертится и воет. Воет так, что кажется - там умирают. Знает, что нет там никого и быть не может. Кого бы принесло в это время года в это богом забытое место?  
\- Отдых! Очистить мысли, перетрясти идеи! Подумать в тишине!  
Злится. Кутается в плед. Гремит котелком - греет воду. Пьёт блёклый чай - последний фунт прессованной крошки закончился на днях.  
За окном продолжает выть. Никогда такого воя не слыхал. Не может терпеть.   
\- Глупо! Безобразно, до безумия глупо! Дуэли какие-то… Великовозрастные идиоты тычут друг в друга шпажками… В университетах!  
Быстро одевается, берёт фонарь и распахивает дверь в метель. 

***  
Итак, дракон смотрел на Баки и младенца, Стив смотрел на дракона, холодный осенний ветер задувал в окно, а младенец орал.  
\- Но позвольте! - воскликнул неожиданно доктор. - Здесь же чистое помещение! Здесь же родильный блок! Вы же заносите колониеобразующие и механические частицы! Извольте немедленно покинуть… Покинуть!  
И замахал руками.  
Стив подумал, что вот нет под рукой щита. И драться в этом нелепом больничном балахоне?  
Но, вот удивительно, дракон послушался. Морда исчезла. Ветер же никуда не делся.   
\- Господи! - запричитал доктор. - Рассадник инфекций! Инопланетных инфекций!   
Возможно, у доктора вот-вот должен был случиться нервный срыв, но Стива это волновало не очень.  
Разбитое окно - больше. И…  
\- Доктор?  
Доктор должен был что-то сделать. Ну. То есть.  
\- ДЖАРВИС? Ты не мог бы...  
\- Уже, мистер Роджерс.  
Уже - тут же - в палату вошли люди. И навели порядок.  
По крайней мере, перестало дуть. И доктор наконец перерезал… Перерезал пуповину, и тогда ребенок полностью отделился. Стал самостоятельным человеком.  
Стива будто ударило. Наверно. Теперь осознал и поверил, что есть младенец. Что он реален. Что он беззащитен - красный, громкий, хрупкий и как бы не раздавить ненароком. И что за младенца ответственность несёт он, Стив. Не кто-то.  
\- Ну, лёгкие у этой девчонки отличные.   
Баки же лежал на спине, хватал ртом воздух, продолжал прижимать к себе девочку и выглядел потрясенным и опустошенным. 

***  
\- Теперь всем нужно отдохнуть, - сказал доктор. И хотел отнять и унести орущее существо, младенца. Джеймс не позволил: он не доверял докторам; Стив обещал, что младенца не заберут; не так уж много тех, кого можно было бы держать рядом.  
Поэтому младенца мыли, осматривали, одевали в специальное под внимательным взглядом Джеймса. Сказали, что здорова. Принесли емкость с питательной смесью и кормили младенца. Объясняли, предлагали кормить Стиву. У Стива тряслись руки. Кормление младенца - сложное и опасное дело. Младенец пускает слюни, у него маленький рот. Никаких неточностей в движениях. Потребуется практика. Уложили младенца в прозрачный пластиковый контейнер. Джеймс видел, как младенец шевелит ручками, дышит и причмокивает во сне.  
Сам устал. И болело тело. Тело - тяжелое до самых пальцев. Одеяло - тёплое. Всё, что было раньше - серое. Сейчас - требовали Стива. Негромко, шепотом. Он тихо отвечал. Никуда не пойдет. Занят. Пытался ворваться сын Говарда Старка. Джеймс слышал его голос: “Уже всё?! Ух ты! А мне покажут? Это, между прочим, первый рожденный в Башне ребенок и я думаю организовать что-то вроде...”  
Стив - отец младенца. Он сказал, что “боже это... это! Это так замечательно, Баки!”  
Стив всё-таки ушёл, что делало ситуацию опасной. А ведь обещал... Джеймс пытался не заснуть, поскольку кто-то должен обеспечивать наблюдение и защиту - или Стив, или он сам. Возможно, были какие-то препараты. Из-за них всё тускнело. В помещении никого не осталось, но конструкция двери не предусматривала возможность закрыть её изнутри. Дверь к тому же была стеклянной, а за дверью ходили люди.   
Джеймс хотел бы возвратиться в ту комнату, которую ему дал Стив. Комнату без окон, абсолютно защищенную. Будет ли младенцу в ней хорошо? В любом случае, змееподобное чудовище в ту комнату не сунется.   
Очень хотелось спать.  
Джеймс начал думать о “хорошо” - что это вообще такое.

***  
Будто бы пьяным или что-то вроде ощущал себя Стив, когда вышел на террасу Башни.  
\- Они тебя, эээ… вроде как… должны любить? И - эй! - ты тот парень, которого одна из этих штук катала на спине и чуть не похитила! - Стив предполагал, что Тони умел говорить уже в момент выхода из утробы. Говорить, болтать, заливать, трепаться, городить, молоть языком… Короче, доктор, принимавший роды, вероятно, тут же сошёл с ума. - Они сидят и ждут. Ставлю десятку, что тебя. Слушай, может, ты их драконий кумир? Бог? Кстати, они сломали бассейн. Тот, который на третьем уровне. Я вычту из твоего жалования супергероя, ок?  
\- Тони, - проникновенно сказал Стив.  
\- Понял. Заткнулся. О, слушай, ты уже как-нибудь назвал ребёнка?  
Стив тихо рассмеялся.  
Странное состояние: буйная радость, буйный ужас и притом покорное смирение с тем, что еще произойдет.  
На залитой дождём площадке сидел дракон. Драконище. И Стив почему-то сразу решил, что это тот же самый, с прошлого раза. А еще он вдруг подумал, что уместно будет поздороваться.  
\- Ну. Привет.  
Тогда дракон извернулся, расправил и снова сложил крылья, обдав брызгами, вытянул длинную шею, и его морда опять оказалась слишком близко. Так, что Стив увидел своё отражение в больших золотистых глазах, обрамленных густыми короткими щетинками ресниц.  
\- Привет, - повторил Стив.  
И дракон _ответил_.

***  
Вышел за дверь, проклиная Шугшпитце, Баварию, вообще Германию, весь мир.  
Холодно оказалось настолько, что уверился - здесь и погибнет, в этом белом мельтешении. И не поздно ещё возвратиться обратно. И отогреть руки у очага. И лечь спать.  
А он всё равно идёт. Не слышит себя, только свист ветра. И снег бьёт в лицо, острый, обжигает. Нет, он решительно убежден, что вскоре замерзнет насмерть. И всё равно идёт. И ещё ему кажется, что это всё сон, а иначе разве бы шёл? Умереть во сне - дурной знак. Как и умереть вообще - ничего хорошего.  
Он уже пальцев ног не чувствует.  
Керосиновый огонёк в фонаре едва жив.  
И тогда он спотыкается и почти падает. И то, то он принимает за камень или корни какого-то растения, оказывается свертком. Может, телом. Слишком маленьким, чтобы быть телом взрослого человека. Он наклоняется, светит фонарём. Оно определенно живо - кажется, дышит, но большего разглядеть не удается. Ребёнок, во что-то громоздко завёрнутый? Он и этого не понимает. Он взваливает находку на плечо и, покачиваясь, бредёт назад. Будет смешно, думает, если притащил в дом овцу. Хотя уже знает, что это не овца. 

***  
Ответ был такой, что Стив едва устоял на ногах. Не громкий и не пронзительный, он походил на волну прибоя (Стиву однажды случилось попасть под такую, спасибо Тони).  
“ _Здравствуй, Стивен_ , - сказали ему. - _Сегодня очень великий день_ ”.  
\- Очень, - согласился Стив, пытаясь отдышаться. Тони для разнообразия молчал и смотрел с изумлением. - Я чрезвычайно рад тебя видеть и вообще… Ну, у меня дочь родилась. Так что для меня, пожалуй, действительно _очень великий_. Хотя - не в обиду будет сказано - я всё ещё не понимаю, что ты здесь делаешь. Все вы делаете. Люди вас боятся, если честно.  
Дракон хлопнул крыльями. Как показалось Стиву - возмущенно. Или оскорбленно. Оскорблять такое большое существо в Стивовы планы не входило.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Сколь ни удивительно, до дома он всё-таки добрался живым.  
И это не овца была, совершенно точно. Он сгрузил ношу у очага. Сбросил с себя оледеневшую одежду. Снег быстро таял, делался лужицами грязной воды.  
… Это был. Был. Рептилия? Всё, что он знает о рептилиях…  
Соломенного цвета. Полупрозрачные чешуйки на морде и боках. Тонкокостный как птица.   
Всё, что он знает о рептилиях.  
А это был дракон. И, отогревшись, он нелепо, неловко, неумело расправил крылья и заверещал.   
Что делать с верещащим, Господи, драконом, не знал. Драконышем (драконёнком? дракончиком?) - решил.  
\- Ну полно. Тихо, тихо…  
Может, он хочет есть? Пить? Ему попросту здесь не нравится?  
Пока искал миску, воду, пытался понять, что едят драконы, а между делом и просто - понять, драконыш затих и забился в угол. Он не хотел воды, не хотел и чечевицы с маслом.   
Сначала никак не мог насмелиться - пододвигал миски осторожно, боясь в любой момент быть укушенным и исцарапанным, и еще бог весть что. Потом всё-таки решился и тронул перепонки крыла. Те оказались мягкими, бархатистыми. Восхищенно ахнул. А драконыш нежно вздохнул и положил голову ему на колени. Вроде как велел продолжать гладить.

***  
Но дракон не откусил Стиву голову, как тот явственно опасался. Просто расхохотался. А драконий хохот - это нечто ошеломляющее и вполне сносящее с ног. То есть, с ног Стива снёс Старк - в костюме и полной боевой готовности.  
Прижал к полу и заслонил собой.  
\- Тони! - возмутился Стив, пытаясь подняться. - Ты чего?  
\- Он тебя съесть хотел, - возмутился в ответ Тони. - Что я должен был делать? По крайней мере, рычал он очень страшно.  
\- Он смеялся.  
\- Он - смеялся?! Да ты рехнулся. Слушай, ты головой не стукался? Или это у тебя на фоне внезапного отцовства? Помнится, мой папашка тоже вот…  
\- То есть… погоди. Ты всё это время слышал только рёв?   
Стива осенило.  
\- Ты не разобрал ни слова из нашего разговора? Ты его вообще не понимаешь. Его понимаю только я. Так?  
\- А он что-то говорил?  
Так вот. Стив поднялся.  
\- Прошу прощения. Мой друг всё неверно понял. Подумал, что ты собираешься меня съесть. Но ты ведь не собираешься?  
Но вообще же, подумалось Стиву, это очень странно, что Тони не понимает дракона. Или, наоборот, странно, что дракона понимает Стив? Только теперь всё происходящее начинало казаться очень неправильным.

***  
Проснувшись, Джеймс сперва разозлился - потому что заснул. Нельзя было спать, нельзя было отвлекаться. Задача: круглосуточный надзор и охрана. Потом испугался - но младенец спокойно спал. Тело теперь стало очень легкое, даже ощупал себя, и трогал живот, который сделался похож на пустой бурдюк ( _кожаная фляга, жарко, хочется пить, горячее солнце_ ).  
Вообще же болело теперь уже совсем мало, поэтому Джеймс встал (но если бы и болело сильно, всё равно бы встал) и проверил нож (на месте, где и оставил). После этого еще раз проверил младенца, но информации не доставало - не разбирался в физиологии младенцев, никогда не требовалось для выполнения миссий. Младенцы хрупки - вот это знал точно. Думал, что разумно было бы иметь постоянный физический контакт с младенцем, но не помнил, как его следует брать, чтобы не повредить. Поэтому переместил контейнер с младенцем в слепую зону между окном и углом помещения, оценил возможности обороны и уселся на пол у контейнера, дожидаться Стива. Стив безусловно окажет необходимую боевую поддержку.  
Одно волновало - придёт ли Стив?   
Боялся, что не придёт.  
И еще странно зудело и давило в правой части груди.

***  
А про Брока все забыли. В этой светлой уютной комнате, предназначенной для успокоения нервных и смирения буйных.   
Это, однако, не означало, что сам Брок обо всём забудет и, скажем, ляжет спать. Хотя, безусловно, отдохнуть бы следовало. Он, конечно, предполагал, что управится часа за четыре, после чего успеет ещё на тот рейс до Либревиля. Но теперь по всему выходило - не управится. Роды, знал он, штука долгая. Наверно, часов десять... Хотя казалось бы - чего сложного-то? Выдавить из себя человечка.  
“Зимний Солдат рожает”. Мысль показалась абсурдной. Ценное оборудование, воспроизводящее ценное оборудование. Это как саморазмножающиеся кресла. И очень даже хорошо, что это не стало его, Брока, проблемой - а могло, если бы Агент не сбежал. Пригласили бы его тогда на роды для обеспечения безопасности персонала? Приставили бы приглядывать за новорожденным отродьем?   
Дальнейшие размышления в этом направлении способны были вызвать приступ мигрени или изжогу.   
Что не отменяло факта: Брок заперт и про него все забыли. И он определенно не успевает и на рейс до Габороне.   
Там, сколькими-то этажами ниже, Агент рожает, а у Кэпа, конечно, размягчение мозгов.   
Есть такое правило: “Можешь просить? Проси больше”. Хорошее правило. Не пять миллионов, а, скажем, семь. На крестины.  
Прямо любопытно взглянуть на результат всех трудов и волнений. Попросить Кэпа показать. Тот наверняка из породы безумных папашек, размахивающих своими ублюдками на каждом углу.  
Впрочем, нет. Видеть Брок не хочет. Он вспомнил Агента. Тот Брока ненавидит. Однажды после миссии Агент пах оружейным маслом (как и обычно) и ванилью (потому что перевернул вагончик с мороженым). И от этого у Брока случился приступ помешательства. А еще после миссий всё внутри бурлит. И частенько горят яйца. Так и вышло. Неловко немножко - он же тупой совершенно, Агент. Как овца. А ебать овцу, верно, то ещё удовольствие.  
Но эти губы.  
Брок раздраженно фыркнул. Если бы удался план “А”, эти губы снова поступили бы в его полное распоряжение. Но не было смысла жалеть.  
\- Эй, меня кто-нибудь покормит? - прокричал Брок в потолок. - Или хотя бы кофе, а?

***  
Драконыш лег у очага и сразу, кажется, задремал, а сам он так и не ложился. Рассвело, а метель опала.  
Сел и записал в дневник наблюдений (хотя какой дневник? толстая кипа кое-как сшитых листов плохой тонкой бумаги): “По всей видимости, детёныш. Насколько могу судить, крылья сформированы не до конца. Вероятно, к полетам не способен. Выпил воды из миски. Рептилия? Теплокровный? Млекопитающий?”  
\- Ты не выбьешь мне окно? Не улетишь?  
Но дракон спал.  
Отправился в долгий и неприятный путь до деревни. Не хотел видеть людей. Всё ещё ощущал глухое, тесное от них раздражение. Там - фрау Мильхе, громкая и неопрятная. И её супруг - у него борода, тяжелый неприятный взгляд человека, готового убить за миску похлёбки. Но у фрау Мильхе можно купить молока. И есть ещё Дольчек, неизвестно, почему его так зовут, откуда он и чем живёт, но он всегда, в любую погоду, сидит у хлебной лавки. И выкрикивает. Всякое. И ладно бы только непристойности. Но ещё какие-то странные вещи, будто бы обрывки чего-то вполне осмысленного. И это осмысленное почему-то пугает до жути. Но в хлебную лавку нужно было тоже. И, думал, нужно попросить к концу недели прирезать сколько-нибудь, сколько не жалко, кур и уток, и чтобы привезли прямо к нему, потому что мясо из жестянок уже не лезет в глотку, а с Дольчеком и суровым супругом фрау Мильхе второй раз за неделю встречаться нет решительно никаких сил и желания.   
На этот раз Дольчек прокричал в спину:  
\- Эй, длинноносый! Всё ещё человечков пытаешься мастерить, как Господь Бог? А ты ведь не Бог, длинноносый! Эээй!  
И тут замер и разом разозлился, испугался, растерялся. Хотел схватить Дольчека за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. И спросить, вытребовать: откуда знает?! Откуда, сволочь, если даже… Помешали две галонные бутыли молока в мешке за спиной.   
И тогда выдохнул и подумал: оттуда. Откуда-нибудь. Может, слухи какие. Про безумного ученого, который вместо создания идеального оружия предложил создать идеального человека. Повысить сопротивляемость болезням, выносливость, физическую силу. Добавить внешней привлекательности. Слепить эталон, образец.   
Его засмеяли.  
Но откуда, откуда об этом знать уличному попрошайке Дольчеку?   
Испугался. Перехватил поудобней мешок, почти побежал (самому себе показалось - трусливо засеменил) за хлебом. А после - назад, скорее в крошечный домик у подножия Шугшпитце.

 

***  
Прошло очень много времени. Немного беспокоило - продолжала болеть и ныть грудь. Джеймс никого не видел за стеклянной дверью комнаты. Стива не было тоже. И никаких видимых угроз.  
Начал было опять задремывать и опять разозлился. А потом младенец издал звук.Странный звук, как кряхтение и писк, скрип и стон. Джеймс испугался. Он смотрел на младенца и не мог понять, что происходит. Болен, ранен? Потом вспомнил, что это называется “плач”. Младенцы плачут, кричат.  
Звук не прекращался, хотя смотрел Джеймс уже довольно долго. Воспоминание: женщина-бета ходит по комнате и держит на руках свёрток, совершает покачивающие движения; сверток сперва вопит, потом затихает. Что с этой женщиной случилось позже, припоминает смутно. Ничего хорошего. Обстановка комнаты другая, старая. Важно: покачивание. Младенец хрупок, но Джеймс видел возможность взять его на руки без причинения повреждения. Нужно было только помнить, что металлическая рука более опасна. Младенец тоненько скрипел, но затих сразу, как только Джеймс его приподнял. Младенец сухой. У младенца голубые глаза. Теперь только Джеймс хорошо его разглядел - сморщенное маленькое лицо в каких-то пятнах, маленькие кулаки, которые и сжаться-то толком не могут. Осторожно уложил младенца на предплечье правой руки, а левой придерживал. Младенец пошевелил губами и издал чмоканье. Чего он хочет.  
Тёрся лицом о грудь Джеймса. В правой части груди по-прежнему давило и ныло. Младенец снова кряхтел. Джеймсу захотелось как-то унять это кряхтение, потому что оно вызывало в нём страх. Он прижал младенца к себе сильнее. И ещё вспомнил. Не очень хорошо, и не знал, зачем. Но обнажил грудь.   
Младенец нашёл сосок и взял в рот. И стал сосать. Зачем?  
А. Теперь совсем вспомнил: так младенцы получают питание.


End file.
